Tennis a racket sport that requires the use of a racket to swing at a moving ball. Like most sports, and particularly racket based sports, technique and analysis of game are essential aspects of effective game play.
Traditionally, in the game of tennis, players have been relying on their coaches to record data about patterns, technique, and game play during a game to get feedback for further development of their game. With the advent of Micro Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS), and standardized wireless (example, WiFi) and wired communication means (example, USB), it is now possible to build devices that can be attached to a Tennis racket to aid in various aspects of the game.
A few such devices have been developed to aid tennis players. Most of the devices focus on narrow aspects like swing pattern, power of a stroke, and so on. While such devices are very useful in providing specific help to players, they are unable to provide analysis beyond the strokes. Tactical aspects of the game that determine outcome of rallies and ultimately entire matches are not addressed by these devices. Further, most of the devices are unable to provide widely used statistics that are of interest to coaches and players. Such statistics are central to the understanding of a player's game, and provide valuable input in making necessary tactical changes for better results. While certain systems have been developed to provide analysis of a tennis game, they are very expensive and require extensive setup using multiple cameras, and therefore are out of the reach of most tennis players.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple system that can provide comprehensive analysis of game statistics, technique and tactics in an affordable and convenient manner.